<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reassurance by BeyondTheClouds777</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611214">Reassurance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondTheClouds777/pseuds/BeyondTheClouds777'>BeyondTheClouds777</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Crying, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Living Together, More comfort than hurt, Nightmares, Platonic Cuddling, Queerplatonic Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Queerplatonic Relationships, i dont know what to tag this its just really soft kiddos being soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:36:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondTheClouds777/pseuds/BeyondTheClouds777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shouyou's subconscious mind isn't always kind to him. But he never has to deal with it on his own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Established Relationship - Relationship, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio, queerplatonic - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reassurance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re home late.” </p>
<p>“Are you sure you aren’t just home early?” </p>
<p>Shouyou <em>snorts, </em>kicking one foot over the other and leaning into the arm of the couch. His feet are on the coffee table and his laptop rests over his thighs. “Me, home early? As <em>if.” </em></p>
<p>Tobio finds it in him to roll his eyes as he hangs his coat on the hanger by the door. Today’s been a fine day, a great day, even better now that he’s home and Shouyou is home with him. </p>
<p>“Is it your night to do dinner?” Shouyou asks, fingers flying at the laptop keys and eyes glued to the screen. “I don’t remember.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, you got soba yesterday, remember?” </p>
<p>“Oh yeah, that’s right.” He keeps typing. “Soooooooo… were you wanting to eat in or should we go out?” </p>
<p>“Depends.” Tobio kicks off his shoes, sets them neatly at the genkan and steps into the main room, moving toward the couch. “What are you up to?” </p>
<p>“Oh!” Shouyou glances up at him and scoots over; Tobio sinks into the open spot beside him and hooks his chin over his shoulder. “Not much, just business emails. Apparently Tamiko’s sister is having a baby and he wants to be there, so we’re trying to negotiate shifts.” </p>
<p>Tobio nods. “Fun.” </p>
<p>Shouyou huffs. “Tell me about it.” </p>
<p>“Please tell me you aren’t covering all his hours.” </p>
<p>“I won’t, I won’t. But I wanna be able to cover what I can. I won’t do more than I can handle, I promise.” </p>
<p>“Good.” Tobio bonks their foreheads together lightly before rising to his feet. Shouyou had been leaning into him and has to righten himself before tipping over. “In that case, I’ll make dinner here. We have some leftover stirfry to use up, don’t we?” </p>
<p>“Unless you had it for breakfast yesterday, yes.” </p>
<p>“Alright. Good luck with the adulting.”</p>
<p>Shouyou salutes stupidly at him before launching back into it. Tobio heads into the kitchen, finds the aforementioned stirfry in a Tupperware container in the fridge, and starts with dinner. </p>
<p>It’s one of their better nights at home, actually. With exception of the hours Shouyou spends trying to convene with his coworker until they can reach an agreement, they don’t have anything going on. Tomorrow is Saturday. Shouyou works a short shift and Tobio doens’t work one at all. They don’t have classes. They don’t have meetings. And this Friday evening is spent with tomorrow’s promised lazy-day on their minds, as Shouyou takes a break from the laptop to eat dinner and they complain about this and that, and in between discuss their plans for tomorrow. </p>
<p>Which, they end up planning to stay home tomorrow and <em>maybeee </em>hit up their favorite coffee shop, but that’s a hard maybe and staying home is a lot more appealing. It’s a good night with a promise of a good tomorrow, and they go to bed warm and eager to face the new day.<b></b></p><hr/>
<p>Tobio is a heavy sleeper. </p>
<p>Of the two of them, he is the ‘dead to the world, would take more than an entire circus on their loudest night to rouse him.’ Shouyou is ‘a pin drop would probably rattle him in the way a fire alarm would.’ Shouyou wakes at everything; Tobio wakes at hardly anything. </p>
<p>Which is why it surprises him to be woken up in the middle of the night, <em>knowing </em>he was woken up, but not knowing by what or how. </p>
<p>There isn’t any noise. There isn’t any light. Their alarms haven’t gone off (they always silence them on Friday nights and turn them back on again the same time Sunday). He hadn’t been roused intentionally, it would seem. Tobio lies there in the darkness with his arms tucked under his pillow, eyes awake and staring at the far wall. He listens, and waits, and holds his breath. </p>
<p>And then he feels it.</p>
<p>It isn’t much. Barely anything. Definitely not enough to wake him as thoroughly as he’d been woken. Usually Shouyou would have to jump on him before he’s this awake and that came with its own set of risks.</p>
<p>But. </p>
<p>Tobio rolls over on his side. Shouyou’s back is to him, white t-shirt clinging to him even though it’s a size too big (or maybe two sizes. Or maybe three. It’s Tobio’s shirt). Tobio can’t tell whether he’s awake or asleep.</p>
<p>“Shou.” Tobio takes him by the shoulder. Shouyou’s muscles tense beneath him and answer the unasked question. “Are you cold? What’s–” </p>
<p>Shouyou pushes his hand off, which. He won’t lie, it kind of stings a little. But for no longer than a second, because Shouyou isn’t like that and the only times he’s been like that are when something’s been very, very wrong. </p>
<p>“N-No, I’m fine,” Shouyou stammers, voice thick. “G-Go back to sleep, I’m fine.” </p>
<p>“You don’t sound fine.” Tobio sits up fully now, and starts to reach out, but stops just before touching him. “What’s wrong? Why are you shaking?”</p>
<p><em>“Nothing,”</em> Shouyou hisses, but his voice is throttled and he sounds congested. “Nothing, it’s <em>nothing, </em>go to <em>s-sleep–” </em></p>
<p>“Shouyou–” But he stops again, for another reason. “Wait, why–Why are you crying? What happened?”</p>
<p><em>“Nothing!” </em>Shouyou actually pushes him this time, twisting an arm around to shove him in the knee, though it doesn’t do much of anything and it wasn’t really supposed to. “I kicked the nightstand by accident and it hurt, okay!? That’s what happened!”</p>
<p>“That isn’t what happened, Shou.” </p>
<p>“I said it is, g-go away.” </p>
<p>“Shouyou.” </p>
<p>Shouyou chokes, curling his knees into his chest and burying his hands in his hair. <em>“What?”</em></p>
<p>Tobio swallows hard, ignores the tightness in his chest and scoots closer, until his knees touch the lower part of Shouyou’s back. When Shouyou doesn’t push him away again, he reaches out and touches Shouyou’s cheek with the back of his hand. </p>
<p>“What happened?” Tobio asks, then stops. “Oh god is it because I spilled the teriyaki sauce on the rug? I know you were really upset ab–” </p>
<p><em>“No, </em>no, no, it’s not about that, I–” Shouyou’s breath hitches. There’s a strangled noise in the back of his throat. <em>“T-Tobio–”</em></p>
<p>His voice is so broken and disrupted by so many sobs and filled with so many tears that it barely sounds like him at all. It’s barely a squeak, barely anything, barely together.</p>
<p>Tobio would be lying if he said he didn’t panic a little, because he didn’t know what was wrong and he’d never seen Shouyou cry like this before, ever, but he hauls Shouyou upright and yanks him into his arms, pressing him against his chest and holding fast. </p>
<p>“It’s okay, it’s okay, I have you. I have you, alright? It’s okay.”</p>
<p>“N-No, no, <em>no, </em>it’s s-so <em>stupid </em>Tobio it’s so <em>stupid </em>it’s–” </p>
<p>“Shh.” Tobio rubs his back, up and down, soothingly. He manages to keep the tremble from his hand. “It isn’t stupid, Shou, it’s not stupid.”</p>
<p>Shouyou sobs, guttural and deep and muffled against Tobio’s chest. “I-I didn’t really hit my leg, I-I just–” </p>
<p>“I know you didn’t, I know.” </p>
<p>“I-I’m sorry–” </p>
<p>“I know, I know, I know. It’s okay. It’s okay. Shh.” </p>
<p>Shouyou’s shoulders heave and his sobs are loud. Tobio has always known what to do–or, rather, he’s learned what to do over the years he’s known Shouyou–but this time is different. Usually Shouyou calms down once Tobio has spoken to him, or held him, but this time is different. Usually it doesn’t take more than reassurance and rest and comfort before Shouyou can settle, but this time is different. Shouyou’s cries are so broken and he’s shaking, trembling, but ‘shaking’ doesn’t seem like enough to describe the heaving lurch of his shoulders and the gutted wrench of his sobs. </p>
<p>Tobio clings to him, buries his nose into his hair, rubs his back. “Shouyou, please, please calm down. It’s okay. Whatever’s wrong, I promise it’s okay, just–please, breathe. Please. You’re–You’re scaring me, just, please–” </p>
<p>Their relationship is hugely built on their bluntness toward each other, how neither of them are afraid to say what they really think about this that and the other, but that particular choice of words in this particular situation was, in hindsight, probably not the best thing to say. Even if it was true.</p>
<p>But it does seem to bring Shouyou back just a little, and he gasps so harshly that he chokes on that, and coughs, and Tobio’s heart seizes as he holds him closer. </p>
<p>“Are you sick?” It’s the next thing that comes to Tobio’s mind, and a lot more fixable of an issue. “We have medicine, it’s okay–” He doesn’t have a fever, though. “Are you hurt? What’s hurting you? What happened?” </p>
<p>Shouyou sobs again, though he’s leaning the side of his head into Tobio’s chest now instead of smothering his face into it. “N-Not m-me, I–” </p>
<p>“Did something happen to your coworker?” His mind flatlines. “Is his sister okay? Are they–” </p>
<p>
  <em>“You.”</em>
</p>
<p>His voice is so broken. Tobio’s tongue is too thick for his mouth. </p>
<p>“I–Shou, I don’t–” </p>
<p>“Y-You were–Tobio, <em>Tobio, </em>you were hit by a c-car, <em>T-Tobio–” </em></p>
<p>It breaks him further and he buries his face into Tobio’s shirt again, and Tobio holds him, and suddenly everything makes just a little more sense. </p>
<p>“I-I don’t know why it happened,” Shouyou whimpers, voice too high and too rasped. “I-I don’t <em>think </em>about it happening, I-I’ve never–I’ve never <em>worried </em>about it, I don’t know why I–why would I <em>think </em>something like–<em>a-and, </em>and there was <em>blood, </em>wh-why would–” </p>
<p>Tobio’s stomach is in his throat and he holds Shouyou just as tight as ever, gently brushing the tears from his face and not caring that they’re replaced faster than he can chase away.</p>
<p>“Brains are shit sometimes,” Tobio says, which isn’t the most sensitive thing to say right now, probably, but it feels right and they know each other well enough. “They’re just–<em>shit, </em>they really are just shit. I’m sorry. But I’m here, okay? It didn’t happen.” </p>
<p>“I know it didn’t,” Shouyou strains, “I <em>know </em>it didn’t, wh-which–which is why this is <em>stupid. </em>It doesn’t make any <em>s-sense, T-Tobio, </em>why would I dream something like that? I-It was so–” He gasps, and lets it go shudderingly. “It was s-so <em>horrible, </em>wh-why–why would that <em>happen? </em>A-And why am I so upset about it when it <em>didn’t really happen?”</em></p>
<p>“Because it happened to you,” Tobio breathes, somewhat calmer now that he knows what’s wrong. He still doesn’t know how to fix it, but, he’s working on that. “Even if it was just a dream, you still had to go through it. It’s not stupid to be upset about it, or to cry over it, or anything like that. You still had to experience it either way. I’m sorry.” </p>
<p>“B-But–But it’s <em>pointless–” </em></p>
<p>“Shou, listen to me.” Shouyou stills, quiets, and Tobio draws a deep breath. When he lets it out, he curls himself further into Shouyou, burying his face into his messy hair and breathing in his warmth. Shouyou squirms until he can adjust, and then he melts into Tobio just as much. Tobio waits until his heartrate has slowed, until he’s breathing more than he is crying. </p>
<p>“Remember when we were in high school,” Tobio says softly. “We were playing a match with that visiting team–hell, I don’t even remember their names. You went in as a decoy, like you always did. Do. And when you landed–” </p>
<p>It happened years ago, but the memories are still somehow fresh. He’s lucky Shouyou already understands and he doesn’t have to go on.</p>
<p>“I had nightmares about that, too. Sometimes. Or, not even about the event itself, just… what <em>could </em>have come out of it. Or what could happen in the future. Or what could have happened in the past. Sometimes I still have them.” </p>
<p>Shouyou’s fingers twist into his shirt. “Tobio…” </p>
<p>“They aren’t fair,” Tobio says. “They suck, they mess with your head and send your emotions out of whack, but they <em>are not </em>stupid. We’ve just gotta deal with them as they come and not brush them off. Alright?” He smooths Shouyou’s hair down, from the crown of his head to the nape of his neck. “We’re fine.”</p>
<p>Shouyou sniffs and curls against him, knees tucked into his chest and stray, final tears wiped away by Tobio’s thumb and soaking into his shirt. Shouyou doesn’t calm down quickly, but he does calm down eventually, and Tobio feels his drawn muscles slacken against him.</p>
<p>“T-Tobio?” </p>
<p>“Yeah?” </p>
<p>“I love you.” </p>
<p>Tobio inhales, exhales, and draws him closer. “Yeah. I love you too.”</p>
<p>It isn’t much, but it’s enough for now, and they don’t let each other go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry i havent uploaded lately! i havent been feeling super great, but i really hope you all enjoyed the fic!!!<br/>you can hit me up on <a href="https://pocket-full-of-wonder.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> too if you'd like and leave prompts/requests of other things you'd like to see in this series! i'd love to hear from y'all &lt;3</p>
<p>thank you for reading!!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>